Perfect
by Ezra Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Una historia peculiar, aqui Naruto nos cuenta como ha sido su historia, con un tanto de cambios a la historia original, Vida de Naruto, NaruSaku o NaruIno o ambos?, averiguenlo...
1. Chapter 1

**OneShot – Perfect Part. 1**

Una historia de vida, de tristeza a alegría, de lucha a éxito, de escoria a héroe, eso y mucho mas es lo que es nuestro personaje principal, uno adorado por muchos, posiblemente odiados por otros, pero ellos no nos interesa, una vida que sin duda alguna, deja mucho que decir, mucho que hacer, mucho que comentar, esa es una vida, la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, pero dejemos que sea el quien les cuente esta historia, su vida, con ustedes Naruto.

P.O.V Naruto

Tiempo, eso es lo que ha pasado desde que logre todos mis sueños, mis anhelos, mis metas a realizar, y por supuesto mis promesas a cumplir. Hoy me encuentro aquí sentado en la que ahora es mi oficina, anteriormente han pasado 5 que se han ubicado aquí, uno de ellos mi Padre, Namikaze Minato, y ahora me encuentro aquí, como el 7to. Hokage de la Aldea escondida de las Hojas, al que llamo mi hogar.

Antes no le decía así por diversas circunstancias, una de ellas el que no tenía amigos y me sentía solo, otra la forma en cómo me trataban los aldeanos y los ninjas cuando era pequeño. Al principio no era querido, más bien era odiado y no sabía la razón, creo que era mejor no saberlo en ese entonces ya que de haberlo conocido, no sé qué hubiera pasado, posiblemente ni estuviera aquí precisamente. Pero bueno, eso era lo que paso en mi infancia, al nomas tener 5 años, yo era el ser más odiado de la aldea. Pensé muchas veces en mejor desaparecer de la aldea y nunca regresar, otras veces pensaba quitarme la vida, pero nunca lo lograba hacer, siempre había algo que me decía que no lo hiciera, que de nada valdría eso. Decidí seguir con mi vida así, puede que odiado, pero había personas, escasas personas que a mis tan solo 5 años, no siempre fueron así, uno de ellos fue el 3er. Hokage, el cual siempre me mostraba el lado bueno de la vida, el porqué valía la pena vivir cada día.

Otra persona importante para mí, fue el viejo Teuchi que un día me ayudo dándome la comida que se convertiría en mi favorita, el ramen. Él junto a su hija Ayame, eran los únicos que me recibían con una sonrisa en su rostro, eran los únicos que me daban de comer cuando no tenía, a pesar de que no les lograba pagar ya que era un niño, a ellos no les importaba y siempre me servían con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos se volvieron muy importantes en mi vida, pero a esa edad yo buscaba aun un propósito por el cual seguir viviendo, y ese propósito me llego a esa edad, tan pequeño, pero si, a esa edad de 5 años yo me enamore.

¿Cómo paso?, bueno yo me encontraba en el parque como siempre solo, viendo a los demás jugar mientras yo me balanceaba en el columpio, nada diferente, todo era lo mismo siempre, yo iba al parque por si algún niño quería jugar conmigo pero ninguno me ofrecía jugar, mas no me rendía. Ese día pensaba irme temprano, hasta que la vi, a ella, a la niña, en ese entonces, que me robaría un millón de suspiros, ella paso en frente mía acompañada de su papá, sonriente, traía un vestido verde, que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos, verde esmeralda, y su cabello era exótico, rosa, tan linda, tan inocente, me cautivo tan solo la vi, y aun más cuando volteo a verme y me sonrió tiernamente, yo por inercia sonreí tontamente y creo que me sonroje, no lo sé pero solo vi como se alejaba y a mí no se me quitaba la sonrisa.

Desde ese entonces, quede flechado por ella, había encontrado mi razón de vivir, esa niña de pelo rosado y de ojos esmeralda que me cautivo.

Desde entonces, entre a la academia, la volví a ver y ahora supe cual era su nombre, Haruno Sakura, digno de su cabello, y hermoso como ella. Conocí a muchas personas, Iruka-sensei se convirtió en como un hermano para mí, también conocí a muchos chicos que se convirtieron en personas muy importantes para mí, Sasuke, al principio no me caía bien y era el popular de la academia, Kiba, siempre iba con su pequeño perro Akamaru, Ino, algo escandalosa pero cariñosa cuando se le conoce, Shikamaru, el más listo de todos, Shino, no hablaba mucho, Chouji, que es amante de la comida y Hinata, que era la más tímida.

Con el pasar de los años, casi nada había cambiado, la gente siempre me miraba mal, entonces para seguir llamando su atención e incrementar su enojo, siempre hacia bromas. Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke al igual que Ino, no me gustaba y por eso lo convertí en mi rival, a pesar de que siempre perdía nunca me rendí, siempre quise que Sakura me mirara a mí y no a él. Pero no paso, y todo siguió igual.

Logre graduarme, con alguno que otro apuro, pero lo hice y me colocaron en el Equipo 7 con Sakura y Sasuke, estaba feliz y triste de que me tocara ese equipo, pero no decidí mostrarlo, mi meta era clara, a pesar de la principal era ganarme el corazón de Sakura, yo dije que mi ambición más grande era convertirme en Hokage y proteger a la Aldea. En ese entonces conocí a mi mentor y maestro, Hatake Kakashi, el famoso Ninja que copia era mi Sensei, algo que mucho tenía que aprender con él y mis compañeros, lo que nos dejo de enseñanza siempre, "Los que abandonan una misión son llamados escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria", una frase que me dejo impresionado y muy animado, quería mucho y mi meta se cumplía cada vez más.

Después de algunas misiones donde logre que Sakura, me viera de otra forma, llegaron los exámenes chunnin. En el escrito, logre pasarlo, apenas ya que no conteste ninguna pregunta además de la 10, que era quedarse hasta el final. En la segunda prueba, de supervivencia, tuvimos más dificultades, ya que fuimos atacados por Orochimaru en busca de Sasuke y nos ataco, logramos salir de esa a penas, pero lo hicimos. Después ya que había muchos participantes se decidió que fuese una preliminar. Sasuke paso como siempre, Sakura empato con Ino, y yo ante la sorpresa de todos, le gane a Kiba. Pase a la siguiente fase, la final, pero necesitaba entrenar para ser más fuerte, fue donde apareció mi segundo maestro, un sabio que es muy pervertido, por eso le digo Ero-sennin, su nombre Jiraiya. El me enseño a invocar sapos y a controlar un poco el poder, de la bestia que habita en mi interior, y el motivo principal por el que la gente me odie, el Kyubi. En la final, derrote a Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, ganándome un poco de cariño de las personas, pero de una en especial que al parecer me miraba con un poco de tristeza pero también de admiración. Después, durante la pelea de Gaara y Sasuke, atacaron Konoha, Sasuke fue tras Gaara, Kakashi-sensei nos dio instrucciones de seguirlo junto a Shikamaru y Sakura. Llegamos, rescatamos a Sasuke, pero después atrapo a Sakura y yo no lo soporte y lo enfrente y gane, rescate a Sakura y me desmaye. Cuando desperté me encontré con la noticia que el 3er. Hokage había fallecido protegiendo la aldea, me entristeció saberlo, pero lo que vendría, sería el inicio de mi tortura.

Antes de eso, yo y Ero-sennin fuimos en busca de la próxima Hokage, Tsunade, nieta del 1er. Hokage, ella y su asistente, Shizune. Cuando nos la encontramos, pensé que sería más vieja pero no lo aparentaba, ella al principio se negó a ser Hokage, pero después de unos sucesos donde desarrolle mi nueva técnica, Rasengan, y nos enfrentamos a Orochimaru, ella decidió

Sasuke cambio su actitud, y se volvió más frio que de costumbre, escapo de la aldea y se organizo un grupo de rescate, donde yo estaba incluido. Antes de partir, Sakura apareció, no sabía que pasaría hasta que Shikamaru dijo que ella había visto a Sasuke antes de que se fuera, me dejo sorprendido y algo triste, pero aun faltaba más, verla llorar e implorarme que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke, por ella, me dejo en que pensar en tan poco tiempo, me rompió el corazón escucharla decirme eso, me pego como roca darme cuenta de la verdad, que ella lo quería, que mi amada lo quería más que nadie en el mundo, pensé en dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero no quería decepcionarla, no a ella, mi corazón fue más fuerte que la razón y sonreí falsamente diciéndole que lo haría, hasta se lo prometí, y me fui en busca de Sasuke con una sonrisa fingida, la mejor que pude hacer ya que nadie sospecho de ella.

La misión fue un fracaso, Sasuke termino yéndose con Orochimaru, yo luche con el, pero no pude ganarle y Kakashi-sensei me regreso a la aldea. Afortunadamente ninguno de los chicos no murieron, solo Chouji y Neji tuvieron más problemas que los demás. Yo por mi parte, gracias a Tsunade-obachan y el Kyubi, me recupere más rápido, estaba triste y Sakura estaba peor que yo, no soporte verla así, y le dije que yo lo traería no importaba que pasara, ella me sonrió sinceramente y me prometió que lo haríamos juntos esta vez.

Desde eso me recupere como de costumbre rápido, Ero-sennin me hablo de irme con él a entrenar, yo gustoso acepte el volverme más fuerte. Ya había escuchado de todos mis amigos, todos se estaban entrenando fuerte, para las nuevas batallas, inclusive Sakura, le había pedido a Tsunade-obachan que la entrenara.

La noche antes de irme, paso algo que no pensé que llegara a ser, menos con ella. Yo iba a la montaña de los Hokages a ver la Aldea antes de partir, cuando llegue, tal fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme con Ino, viendo la aldea. Me senté a su lado y le pregunte que hacia ahí a esa hora, me dijo que quiera ser más fuerte pero que no se sentía de lo mejor y que quería buscar mas, expenderse en lo que podía, aprender más aparte de los jutsus de su clan, yo le pregunte que le gustaría aprender, a lo que ella me dijo que estaba muy confusa, pero me dijo que había una en particular que llamaba su atención, y que Shikamaru le había alentado a practicar eso, convertirse en Medico Ninja, yo la anime a que lo hiciera, que no se fuera para atrás y que siguiera lo que ella quería, y lo que su corazón quisiera. No me dijo nada, yo solo me quede viendo la Aldea cuando sentí que ella me abrazaba y agradecía, yo me sonroje y le dije que no había problema. La acompañe a su casa y me deseo suerte en mi viaje, yo le sonreí y seguí mi camino a mi apartamento, jamás hubiera pensado que Ino fuese la primera persona que confiara en mi y siguiera un consejo mío, sonreí ante eso.

La mañana siguiente fue aun más increíble para mí, me levante temprano y fui a la Torre Hokage a despedirme de Tsunade-obachan y Shizune-neechan, de ambas me despedí no sin antes Tsunade me dijera que no me dejara pervertir por Ero-sennin. Salí de ahí y me tope con Sakura, yo me sorprendí y la salude, ella me devolvió el saludo y me pregunto si estaba listo para el entrenamiento, yo le respondí con una sonrisa, a lo lejos oigo a Iruka-sensei llamarme, el me iba a invitar a desayunar, sonreí y me iba a despedir de Sakura cuando ella de la nada me abraza, yo me sonroje mucho, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ella me dijo que me cuidara y que regresara con bien, a la Aldea, que me iba a estar esperando, yo me recobre de eso y le prometí que así seria, ella se separo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me dijo adiós y entro a la torre, dejándome ahí como un tonto.

Después de despedirme de Iruka-sensei, fui por Ero-sennin, y cuando salíamos vi la montaña Hokage y me prometí a mi mismo regresar más fuerte que nunca.

¿Oto-san que haces?- oigo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nada Hikari, solo recordando un poco de mi vida.- le digo con una sonrisa. Hikari tiene 10 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy parecida a su mamá físicamente hablando.

Yo pensaba que el Hokage hacia más.- oí otra voz en la oficina, volteo y me encuentro con mi hijo Minato, de cabello dorado y largo, con ojos azules, muy parecido a mi papá.

Tenemos tiempo para todo Minato, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto intrigado.

Venir a traerte, Oka-chan dice que es hora de comer Oto-san.- me dice Hikari. Yo sonrió, hago un Kage bunshin que se quede en la oficina y me voy con mis hijos a nuestro hogar donde nos espera la mujer de mis sueños. Verlos a ellos me hace pensar que mi vida es perfecta, pero Hikari me dice que yo soy el perfecto, yo sonrió y siempre le digo.

"No soy perfecto, pero siempre intento serlo".- Lo demás se los contare en otra ocasión.

FIN P.O.V NARUTO

Un inicio único, donde vemos muchas cosas, pero esto apenas es la mitad de nuestra historia, esperen que falta un poco más, y esperemos que Naruto no se tarde comiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**OneShot – Perfect Part. 2**

Regresemos, y hagamos un resumen de todo lo que paso.

-Naruto es un Ninja de Konoha.

-Está enamorado de Sakura Haruno, una chica pelirosa de su equipo.

-Su equipo se desintegro ya que Sasuke, decidió abandonar la aldea.

-Naruto le prometió a Sakura traer a Sasuke de regreso.

-La misión fue un fracaso, Naruto regreso triste pero mantiene su promesa con Sakura de que lo traerá de regreso.

-Naruto ayuda a Ino a decidir sobre su futuro.

-Naruto y Sakura entrenaran con 2 Sannin.

Bueno eso es básicamente la historia hasta ahora, de aquí han pasado 2 años y medio desde que Naruto se fue, y creo que ya está listo así que dejemos a nuestro personaje, el resto de su vida.

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Después de 2 años y medio viajando con Ero-sennin, regresamos a la Aldea, tenía muchas ganas de regresar y ver cómo han crecido mis amigos, como esta Sakura ahora, sin duda más hermosa que nunca, aunque por alguna razón también me interesa saber cómo esta Ino, desde que la vi la noche anterior a irme me dejo con la duda de que es lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue, me impresione al ver que no había cambiado mucho, uno que otro restaurante nuevo u otras cosas, lo que me sorprendió es ver el rostro de Tsunade-obachan en la montaña Hokage, la verdad no era sorpresa ya que al final la tenían que agregar. Mientras apreciaba la aldea, oí que decían mi nombre, voltee mi mirada y me encontré con una chica hermosa, me quede impresionado y de no haber sido por su cabello hermoso rosado no la hubiera reconocido, era Sakura y como me lo imaginaba estaba hermosa. La salude con una sonrisa, ella parecía impresionada y noto que ahora era más alto que ella, después me pregunta que como la veo, yo sonrió y le digo que está más hermosa que nunca, ella se sonroja mucho y me da las gracias, a mis espaldas oigo a otra persona, es Konohamaru que me enseña la nueva forma del Jutsu de transformación erótica, no me sorprendió a pesar de que a Ero-sennin le salía sangre por la Nariz, quería hacer lo mismo yo pero me acorde que Sakura estaba ahí, y mejor me cuidaba, le dije a Konohamaru que practicara mas otras técnicas y secretamente le dije que también esa, y nos fuimos de camino a la Torre Hokage, Sakura, Ero-sennin y yo.

Al llegar, Tsunade-obachan nos dio la bienvenida a los 2, y nos dijo a mí y a Sakura que teníamos una prueba que pasar, juntos, enfrentarnos a nada más ni nada menos que nuestro Sensei de la infancia, Kakashi-sensei, cuando lo vi me acorde que le traía un presente, la nueva edición del Icha Icha de Ero-sennin, a él le gusta pero no sé por qué. En fin, nos dijo a la hora y Sakura y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta a la aldea. Ella me comentaba que ahora era Chunnin, al igual que todos mis compañeros, además de Shikamaru y Neji que eran Jounin, me impresiono saberlo, yo la felicite pero no me llamaba la atención, sabía que tenía que alcanzarlos y eso haría. Después fuimos al campo donde se inicio el Equipo 7, es nostálgico pero no es deprimente, sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante respecto a Sasuke, no debía distraerme con eso. La prueba fue dura, pero logramos pasarla gracias al gran interés de Kakashi-sensei en el Icha Icha, Sakura demostró ser la alumna de Tsunade-obachan ya que tiene su fuerza, increíble y ahora ya sé que no debo hacerla enojar o me va a ir mal.

De ahí en adelante, han pasado muchas cosas, primero la misión de rescate de Gaara, Akatsuki hacia su movimiento, ellos querían al biju de 1 cola que está en Gaara, que ahora es el Kazekage, fuimos al rescate, y lo conseguimos aunque Gaara perdió su biju, no murió ya que Chiyo-ba uso una técnica prohibida y lo revivió, pero ella dio su vida a cambio. Yo me impresione lo buena que era Sakura en las cosas medicas, como logro curar a Kanguro del veneno mortal, luchar contra Sasori, un Akatsuki y derrotarlo con ayuda de Chiyo-ba, la verdad es que ella era la que se llevo el crédito de la misión. Después nos llegaron noticias de Sasuke, sin embargo Kakashi-sensei no estaba en condiciones, así que se agregaron 2 nuevos integrantes, Sai y el Capitán Yamato. La misión fue un fracaso, pudimos ver a Sasuke pero no pudimos hacer nada contra él. Encontrarme con el me hizo darme cuenta, que Sakura aun lo quiere, y que a mí me falta mejorar mucho. Durante este transcurso, me encontré con muchos de mis ex compañeros y amigos, me impresiono el cambio, ahora se ven más maduros, pero su actitud sigue siendo la misma. La que me dejo impresionado fue Ino, no daba que hacer, estaba más hermosa, casi como Sakura, yo siempre he pensado que Sakura era la única que podía ver así, pero por alguna razón Ino provocaba esto en mi.

Cuando Kakashi-sensei se recupero, me dijo que me ayudaría a crear mi nueva técnica definitiva, con la ayuda de elemento Natural, el Viento. Mientras hacía eso, aparecieron unas píldoras de soldado de Sakura, sonreí como tonto, lastimosamente no eran nada sabrosas, aun así decidí comerlas ya que me ayudarían a alcanzar mi meta, y eran de Sakura después de todo. Logre dominarlo, y también logre aplicarlo a mi nueva técnica, perfeccionar el Rasengan. Lastimosamente cuando lo hacía, nos llego una noticia mala para nosotros, Asuma-sensei, Maestro de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji murió a manos de Akatsuki. Fue duro afrontar esta perdida, yo veía todo lo más sereno posible, veía a Konohamaru llorar, Iruka-sensei lo consolaba, Shikamaru se mantenía serio pero con aire deprimido, Chouji no ocultaba sus lagrimas, e Ino menos, de un momento a otro me fui acercando a ella, Sakura estaba a su lado consolándola, le puse la mano en el hombro y me vio triste, destrozada y abrazo a Sakura mientras me tomaba la mano. Fue duro, pero teníamos que superarlo, no es la primera vez, después de eso nos enteramos que Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron en busca de los causantes de la muerte de Asuma, Sakura nos dijo que nosotros seriamos los refuerzos, pero que tenía que completar mi técnica, así que junto al Capitán Yamato y las píldoras de Soldado de Sakura, me puse a hacerlo.

No logre dominarla a tiempo, pero eso no nos detuvo y llegamos justo a tiempo, antes de que el Akatsuki, de nombre Kakuzu, en el campo solo se encontraban Kakashi-sensei, Ino y Chouji, Kakashi-sensei nos informo que Shikamaru había ido por el otro Akatsuki, Sakura y Sai siguieron a Pakun a encontrarse con Shikamaru, yo estaba serio, sabía que lo lograría, con mi técnica nueva lo haría, Ino me pregunto si estaba bien, yo le respondí que si y que me lo dejaran a mí. Gane en mi segundo intento, al analizarlo bien y revelar mi nueva técnica, Futon: Rasen Shuriken, mi cuerpo no daba para más, y mi brazo de seguro lo tenía mal ya que no podía moverlo. Ino y Chouji fueron en mi auxilio y ella solo me aplico los primeros auxilios me dijo. Sonreí ante mi hazaña, pero sentía las manos de Ino en mi espalda como controlándose, voltee a verla y parecía dolida, haciéndose la fuerte, le pedí a Chouji que me dejara con Ino, el acepto sin decir ni una palabra y voltee a verla y me abrazo de inmediato, solo me dijo gracias por lo que hiciste, yo solo pude abrazarla con mi brazo nuevo y sonreírle. Después vino nuestro regreso a Konoha y mi recuperación.

Todo parecía normal, aunque Sakura se comporto más amable y cariñosa conmigo respecto a mi brazo y recuperación, de Ino no volví a saber, más solo que andaba de misión, eso me lo dijo Sakura. Eso fue lo poco que me importo después de que nos enteramos que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru, rápidamente todos sabíamos cual era el siguiente paso de él, matar a su hermano así que salimos en búsqueda de él. Lastimosamente llegamos tarde y no pudimos siquiera verlo, Sasuke completo su venganza pero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Nos sentimos frustrados, pero lo que venía era aún peor, mi tope a la realidad, mi maestro Jiraiya había fallecido en un enfrentamiento con el líder de Akatsuki, en ese momento no sabía que pensar o hacer, todo era confuso, me sentía frustrado, triste, enojado, todo eso y más mucho más, me sentí como Sasuke en esos momentos, pero gracias a Iruka-sensei me sentí calmado, Shikamaru también me ayudo en eso, y me sentí con fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Después me fui a entrenar el Senjutsu, aprendí el Modo Sabio de los sapos para hacerme más fuerte, pues ahora todo sería diferente y tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a que algo pasaría, y no me equivoque ya que nos enteramos que la aldea fue atacada, y nada más y nada menos que por el asesino de mi maestro. Regresamos y yo gracias a mi nuevo poder, logre captar rápidamente el chakra de Sakura e Ino, me sentía aliviado pero me alarme cuando no sentí el chakra de Kakashi-sensei ni de Shizune-neechan. Mis sospechas eran acertadas así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, acabar con él, y eso fue lo que hice, di todo lo que tenia, ya que el al tener el Rinnegan, podía controlar 6 cuerpos que ya habían fallecido, logre acabar con 5 pero el principal no pude hacerlo, me tenía acorralado, pero tenía un As bajo la manga, sin embargo no salió como esperaba porque Hinata apareció para defenderme, no me lo esperaba más sin embargo arruino mi estrategia que consistía en acumular chakra mientras mi clon que era el que estaba atrapado y distraía a Pain, lastimosamente ella llego y lo cambio todo, de un momento a otro logre sentir como el chakra de Hinata se iba desvaneciendo y como mi clon se había transformado, cuando salieron mi clon y Pain de la aldea, salí de mi escondite tome a Hinata y la lleve rápidamente con Sakura, se sorprendió al verme y solo le puse a Hinata en el suelo y le dije que después le explicaría más y fui en busca de mi clon y Pain.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Oye dobe ya regrese.- oímos cuando se abre la puerta y de ella entra Sasuke con su traje de Jounin y nos ve.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto viéndome a mí y a Naruto.

No tranquilo, que bueno que ya regresaste.- menciono Naruto viéndolo.- Perdón pero tengo que recibir el informe completo, seguimos con el relato después.- me pregunto después yo asentí cerrando mi libreta y salí de ahí dándoles privacidad, no sin escuchar la conversación un poco.

¿Es para tu libro?- oigo a Sasuke preguntar.

Claro, te dije que me querían hacer uno y bueno, yo acepte.- respondió Naruto.

Tu si eres un caso, que quieras relatar tu vida en un libro.- dijo cómicamente Sasuke, a lo que Naruto respondió.

Es muy interesante, porque para mí, mi vida es perfecta.- respondió simplemente.


	3. Chapter 3

_La ultima parte de este shot/intro, se que no es lo que esperaban, o puede que esperaran algo mas pero sin duda es lo mejor que se me ocurrio, ademas viene con una sorpresa, podran descubrirla? veamos._

Hasta ahora ha sido una historia asombrosa, repasemos de lo que nos enteramos en el anterior capítulo.

-Naruto regreso a la aldea después de entrenar 2 años y medio.

-Tuvo una prueba junto a su antigua compañera, Sakura a la cual encontró más hermosa que nunca, obviamente aun sigue enamorado de ella.

-Cuando volvió a ver a Ino, empezó a preguntarse el por qué ahora le parecía tan hermosa como Sakura si solo a ella la miraba con amor.

-Tuvieron algunas misiones, pero la más importante fue el encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke, ahí se dio cuenta que Sakura aun quería a Sasuke, y que a él le faltaba mucho que mejorar.

-Con la ayuda de Kakashi y de su nuevo líder de grupo, Yamato, logra perfeccionar su Rasengan agregándole su elemento Natural, el Viento.

-La usó por primera vez, para derrotar a un Akatsuki, que era el mismo al que había enfrentado Asuma, que murió en batalla.

-Sufrió efectos secundarios por la técnica, gracias al cuidado primero de Ino, y después de Sakura, pudo recuperarse.

-Fue en busca de Sasuke, el cual había matado a Orochimaru, sin embargo no tuvo éxito encontrándose.

-Se enteró de la muerte de su maestro, la cual sufrió mucho y decidió hacerse más fuerte para poder derrotar al responsable de la misma, que más tarde atacó la aldea y Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse a él.

Hasta aquí lo mas importante podriamos decir de la historia del héroe de la aldea de Konoha.

"Ya puedes pasar".- oigo que me hablan, levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con Sasuke el cual simplemente se despide y desaparece de nuestra vista a lo cual entro de vuelta a la oficina del Hokage para seguir este relato.

P.O.V NARUTO

En que íbamos, a sí mi clon se estaba convirtiendo en Kyubi y yo salí en busca de él y Pain, bueno lo unico que recuerdo de ahí fue que la transformación a Kyubi se detuvo, y desapareció junto con el llego a mi el recuerdo de que mi padre era el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fue lo único que me llego a mi y seguí la lucha contra el último cuerpo de Pain, ya que había descubierto que había otra persona que manipula estos cuerpos. Todo fue muy confuso al principio, enterarme que el que había matado a Jiraiya fue su alumno, que buscaba paz, que esto lo hacía por el bien de la humanidad, pero logré acomodar las ideas y darle a entender que todo lo que él había hecho estaba mal, y con eso él confió en mí, para traer paz a este mundo, esa era mi nueva promesa, y él a cambio de eso regreso a la vida a todas las personas que había asesinado en Konoha, a excepción de Jiraiya, lo entendí y no dije más, el simplemente murió y su acompañante, Konan confio en mi tambien, solo con que Nagato lo hubiera hecho le bastó, sonrei ante eso ya que se notaba el cariño que le tenía. De aquí en adelante vendría todo lo difícil para variar, yo regrese con Héroe a la aldea, Tsunade había caído en coma hasta recuperarse completamente, y la aldea había que reconstruirla, por sobre eso se eligió un nuevo Hokage provisional, Danzo el líder de la Raíz Anbu como se hacía llamar, y de donde provenía Sai.

El declaró a Sasuke, ninja renegado, todo porque él había intentado secuestrar al Jinchuriki del Hachibi, hermano del Raikage, llegaron unos ninjas de la aldea de las Nubes con esa petición, y también buscando información de Sasuke, yo al enterarme solo podía maldecir a Sasuke por cometer semejante estupidez, pero al ver a Sakura se me partió el corazón verla llorando por él nuevamente, en ese momento por una extraña razón también me aparecio en mi cabeza la imagen de Ino, en la misma posición de Sakura, no me importo ya que al final fue él mismo sentimiento y mi nueva misión estaba clara, hacer cambiar de parecer al Raikage. De ahí en adelante todo fue muy rápido, muy difícil de comprender ya que pasaron muchas cosas, Él ataque de Sasuke a la Cumbre de los Kages, Sakura se me declaró, nuestro enfrentamiento con Sasuke y por último, la declaración de Guerra de Obito. Yo fui asignado a una "Misión Especial" por Tsunade, yo sabia cual era el objetivo de ella y los demás Kages, escondernos a mí y al Jinchuriki del Hachibi, no quise decir nada y acepte la misión simulando perfectamente, ya que Bee me ayudara a controlar al Kyubi.

Toda esta etapa de la Guerra Shinobi fue, impresionante y difícil de imaginar todo lo que aconteció, pero todo salio bien si podemos decir. Pero relatare hechos importantes de ella. Nuestra llegada al campo de batalla, gracias a mí nuevo poder podíamos encontrar fácilmente a los Zetsus blancos que se cambiaban su apariencia a la de un Shinobi cualquiera. Después enfrentarnos a los antiguos Jinchurikis como primera parte de nuestra lucha con Obito, en ese entonces Madara, de ahí en adelante la lucha fue la más larga de mí vida, cada vez que estábamos cerca de ganar, siempre había algo que sacaba él para contraatacar y viceversa, incluso nos llegaron a apoyar todos los refuerzos de la alianza Shinobi restantes, sin embargo no llegamos a detener el renacimiento del Jubi y no contamos con que Madara Uchiha, el verdadero, estuviera aún entre nosotros ya que sabía cómo contrarrestar el sello del Edo Tensei. Todo se torno más y más complicado mientras pasaba el tiempo, a pesar que después se unirían mí papá, los antiguos 3 Hokages y Sasuke y su grupo, también contando a los actuales Kages y Orochimaru. Habíamos logrado detener al Jubi pero sin darnos cuenta Obito había realizado un Jutsu en donde se convirtió en el Jinchuriki del Jubi haciéndolo más poderoso de lo que ya era. En realidad era una de las batallas con más sorpresas a la que me he enfrentado en toda la vida, siempre era sorpresa tras sorpresa y ahora teníamos que enfrentar a las 2 fuentes más cercanas a Ridoku Sennin, su chakra en Obito cortesía del Jubi, y el poder de sus Ojos, él Rinnegan gracias a sus genes Uchiha. Parecia que todo estaba perdido, me imagino que habian muchos que asi lo pensaban, pero nosotros no nos rendimos y gracias a la ayuda de los actuales Kages y los antiguos 4 Hokages, nada seria imposible si no lo intentabamos, asi me parecia a mí, y de poco a poco fuimos atando nuestras oportunidades de derrotarlos, aunque fuese con él costo de nuestra vida, y eso casi nos pasa factura, a Sasuke y a mí asi fue al derrotar a Obito, y despues tuvimos que luchar contra Madara para terminar de una vez por todas.

Cuando acabamos con ambos, lo último que recuerdo de ese momento, es el grito de júbilo de los demás puesto que mí papá y yo teníamos que hablar, esto es un poco más privado así que no te lo dire, pero después de la charla y que mí padre se fuera, me desmaye. Esto fue lo último que recuerdo de la 4ta Guerra Ninja.

FIN P.O.V Naruto

El escritor mantenía su vista en su cuaderno, apuntando el último detalle de todo lo antes dicho por Naruto, mientras el rubio sonreía nostálgico recordando cada uno de esos momentos y por supuesto cada uno después de los mismos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que me vas a decir verdad.- dice el escritor.

Hay cosas que se quedan como privadas, otras que ya sabes porque vives en la aldea, pero me puedo imaginar que eso era todo lo que querias escuchar de mí.- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

Es más de lo que pedía.- sonrisa de él escritor mientras se levanta de su asiento para despedirse del rubio. Pero antes que pase la puerta de la oficina se abre de repente y entran en la habitación una pelirosa algo nerviosa y una rubia enojada.

NARUTO!.- dice la rubia de nombre Ino viendo al rubio con una cara de pocos amigos, ella lleva un vestido de maternidad morado, la pelirosa llevaba una bata que decia hospital además de un conjunto muy cómodo rosa.

I...no-ch...an.- dice muy nervioso Naruto viendo a la rubia que se acerca a él.

Lo lamento Naruto, no pudo esperar.- dijo la pelirosa que miraba al rubio pero se quedó a mitad ya que vio que no estaba solo en la habitación.

Dime Naruto.- empezaba la rubia con mucha calma.- Pensaste que te ibas a escapar de mí.- mirando a los ojos al rubio.- Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que llegaste a comer.- recostándose en el escritorio.- Y ni siquiera me fuiste a saludar!.- grito asustando a los presentes, pero de repente cambió su modo.- Es que ya no me quieres?.- dijo con un cambio de actitud.

Emm no Ino-chan.- empezaba él rubio.- Solo que tenía un asunto pendiente que terminar

y tu estabas dormida, no es que no te quiera, te lo iba a compensar.- dijo rápidamente abrazando a la rubia.- me perdonas?.- preguntó en tono triste.

Sabes que sí baka.- dijo Ino correspondiendo al abrazo.

El escritor sólo se mantiene apuntando la escena y los datos que podía desde que entraron ambas chicas, Sakura vio tranquilamente la escena de ambos rubios y simplemente se volteó al escritor.

¿Y tú quién eres?.- preguntó algo confundida.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?.- El escritor terminó de escribir y levantó su vista a la pelirosa.

Bueno mi nombre es Ezra, Dragneel Ezra un placer.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy aquí porque además de ninja.- dijo señalando la banda de Kirigakure en su brazo derecho.- Soy un escritor que viaja por el mundo y desde hace mucho que quería escribir una historia relacionada en la vida de Naruto.- dijo refiriéndose a la rosa.- Ese es el motivo del cual estoy aquí, además pido perdón por tenerlo todo él día alejado de ustedes.- siguió disculpándose con una reverencia.

No hay problema.- dijo restándole importancia.- Ezra Dragneel, creo que lo he oido por ahí, es un placer Ezra-kun.- dijo la rosa con una sonrisa.- Y no tienes porque disculparte, no paso nada malo asi que no hay nada que disculpar.

Gracias Sakura-san.- dijo sonriente él pelinegro.

Mmm este es un bombon no crees Sakura.- hablo Ino que no le quitaba la vista al pelinegro que se sonrojo un poco. Sakura lo vio mejor y sonrió aprobando a su amiga. Naruto se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, Ino sonrió con más confianza.- No esta nada mal, esta como para comerselo aquí mismo.- dijo con una voz llena de deseo.

Te doy la razón, aunque estos cambios de humor te afectan más a ti que a mí.- dijo Sakura viendo a Ino.- Pero no te lo niego, porque no vas a la casa y te invitamos a cenar Ezra-kun.- siguió la ninja pelirosa dedicandole una sonrisa sexy al pelinegro que se sonrojo más.

Etto...Yo...- balbuceaba nervioso Ezra.

Lo lamento chicas pero él muchacho tiene que irse ya a su aldea, porque ese libro lo quiero lo antes posible.- hablo serio Naruto, ocultando sus celos.- Gracias por querer hacer esto, pero dejaremos la cena para la otra ocación.

Oh sí, para cuando termines el libro.- dijo Ino separándose de Naruto y poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro.

Sí te esperamos en casa, serás el invitado especial.- concluyó Sakura con una sonrisa cómplice viendo al pelinegro.

Cl...aro gr...acias por la invitación, Sakura-san, Ino-san. Naruto tendré el libro con cambios y todo lo más pronto posible, gracias por su tiempo, que tengan buena tarde.- Se despidió muy nervioso él pelinegro saliendo de la oficina. Naruto se quedo viendo a las chicas que no dejaban de sonreir.

Bueno ya!.- exclamó enojado el rubio. Sakura e Ino lo vieron con una sonrisa más amplia.

Que pasa, ¿Celoso Na-ru-to-kun?.- dijo con un toque sensual Ino acercándose al rubio que rápido se le fue lo enfadado y se sonrojo viendo a las chicas que estallaron en risas viendo la actitud.

Saben que no me gusta cuando hacen eso.- se defendió él rubio.

Lo sabemos, por eso lo hice.- respondió Ino con una sonrisa.- Una pequeña paga por no saludarme, gracias por ayudarme Sakura-frentona.

No hay de que.- dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio.- Te la debia Ino-cerda, pero aún no entiendo ¿por qué le diste esa oportunidad a el?.- pregunto confundida sentándose en él escritorio enfrente de Naruto e Ino.

La verdad, fue más por ver que tan bueno es el cuando se trata de escritura.- respondió Naruto.

Muy bueno, ya lo veras.- dijo Ino.- He leído sus libros.

Yo también.- concordó Sakura.- ¿Cómo se llamará el libro no te lo dijo?.- preguntó después.

Secretos.- sonrisa.- Me gusto mucho el titulo, ahora solo falta ver él trama.

Apoyo eso.- sonrió Ino dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio.

No es solo tuyo.- dijo algo celosa Sakura que también le dio un pequeño beso al rubio, que sonrió ante la muestras de cariño de ambas chicas.

Sin duda, mi vida es Perfecta.- concluyó él rubio.

* * *

_A ver si adivinaron, muy pronto el proyecto principal de este shot, espero esten listos para el, _

_Hope You Like It_

_Be well everyone..._


End file.
